For the future with you
by Yuun Kingdom
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rin y pareciera que aun cuando todos lo recuerda cierto moreno lo ha olvidado arruinando su humor y sus ganas de hacer algo para ese día, pero no todo es como Rin piensa y quizás Haruka no haya olvidado el cumpleaños de Rin y tenga preparado algo especial para él.


**Que puedo decir ¿Toma 2?, y si la verdad si es un toma dos, gracias a un comentario de una lectura me di cuenta que entre las prisas no edite para nada y al final tenía no solo horrores ortográficos sino que le faltaba conexión y una muy buena revisión así que muchisimas gracias EyesGray-sama.**

**En fin es la misma historia pero ¿mejor?, va con motivo del cumpleañero Rin Matsuoka.**

**Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente.**

* * *

La práctica de ese día había terminando y de Haru no había visto ni su sombra, cosa extraña viniendo de él y su obsesión con el agua.

Desde hace algunos meses ambos formábamos parte del Equipo Nacional de Natación de Japón, razón por la cual yo había regresado de Australia sin embargo no había pensando en donde me quedaría a vivir y Haru sabiendo aquello me ofreció su casa no solo para estar ahí mientras yo buscaba mi propio lugar, más bien me lo ofreció para que viviera ahí y aun cuando me rehusé él solamente me ignoro, tomó todas mis cosas y las dejo en su departamento. En un inicio discutíamos por todo principalmente por su mal hábito de pasarse horas en la bañera y su mala dieta a base de arroz y caballa, logramos llegar a un acuerdo en esas cosas y nuestros problemas disminuyeron, nuestras discusiones por cualquier tontería no, era parte de nosotros y de alguna manera, nuestra rara forma de relacionarnos. Otro aspecto que agradecía cuando finalmente terminamos de ver que haría cada uno fue donde dormiría y para mi suerte su departamento tenía tres habitaciones, una de ellas estaba desocupada y ahí me instale, no voy a negar que el dormiré con él, en la misma cama, no me resultaba para nada desagradable pero volver a pasar por algo semejante a lo de Australia terminaría con la poca salud mental que me quedaba y de paso podría arruinar la amistad que había recuperado con Haru y todo por no poder controlar mis ganas de besarlo, pero admitámoslo, estaba enamorado del hombre desde siempre y que yo me hubiera enterado hasta hace algunos años por idiota no me daba muchos puntos.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy Matsuoka- el entrenador se acercó a mi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro –Deberías irte ya- golpeo mi espalda y yo solo atine a alzar una ceja, no tenía idea de a que venía su comentario –Al parecer hoy haz estado mas concentrado de lo normal- meneo la cabeza al ver que seguía sin entender a donde estaba llevando la conversación -¿Qué día es hpy Matsuoka?

-Dos de febrero- murmuré y como si acabara de contar un chiste el entrenador comenzó a reírse de manera leve

-Es tu cumpleaños- dijo finalmente y yo solo asentí –Mejor vete, debes de tener planes para esta tarde- volvió a golpear mi espalda y comenzó a correrme del lugar.

Me duche y arregle, guarde mis cosas y con el ánimo por los suelos salí de la alberca, no tenía planes para ese "gran día" y a diferencia de lo que pensaba el entrenador sabía muy bien que hoy era mi cumpleaños iniciando por la llamada de mi madre a primera hora de la mañana y seguida por los constantes mensajes de mis amigos y ex compañeros de equipo, incluso Russell y Lori marcaron a una hora conveniente para desearme un Feliz cumpleaños y si, aquello me había hecho sentir bien pero después tenía que llegar la ausencia de Haruka para amargarme el buen humor y saber que por lo mismo hoy pasaría mi cumpleaños solo, no es como si importarse o por lo menos no le quería dar la importancia que sabía le estaba dando.

Camine dirección a la estación del tren pero ir solo, sin discutir con Haru sobre la cena comenzaba a ser molesto y de algún modo me oprimía el pecho, traté de alejar esos pensamientos con la música pero conforme termine de darle play al reproductor mi celular sonó, no me tome la molestia de mirar quien marcaba, solo conteste.

-Rin- parpadee varias veces incrédulo, alejé mi celular y mire la pantalla en donde decía "Haruka", lo volví a poner en mi oreja y de nueva cuenta escuche mi nombre

-¿Qué quieres?- dije con tono cansado, cuando trataba de sonar molesto

-¿Ya vienes para la casa?

-Lo sabrías su hubieras venido a la práctica

-Pedí el día

-Ni cuenta me di de ello- dije con sarcasmo, al parecer no lo capto

-Supongo que le pediste competir a otra persona- dijo con toda la calma que él era capaz de poseer

-Olvídalo, ¿Por qué no viniste a la práctica?

-Tenía cosas que hacer

-Me lo imagino, ¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas- suspire frustrado y él lo volvió a ignorar -¿Ya vienes?

-No creo que te interese, para el caso no vas a estar ahí- la voz que anunciaba la próxima parada se escucho

-Tienes razón- sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por un momento

-¿En… qué la tengo?- pregunté en un murmuro, la siguiente parada era la mía

-No voy a estar ahí- y por absurdo que fuera sentí que al aire me volvía a llenar los pulmones al saber que se refería a eso y no a que no le interesara, aun así seguía molesto

-Es bueno saber, al menos así voy a poder irme a descansar sin tener que verte, digo lo mínimo que esperaba de tú parte después de que me ignoraste casi todo el día era que tuvieras la decencia de pasar mi maldito cumpleaños conmigo pero que podía esperar si ni un triste mensaje me mandaste

-Rin- de nueva cuenta la voz se escucho, acomodé mi mochila en el hombro y supire

-Pero al final no importa- los ojos comenzaban a arderme por culpa e las lágrimas, odiaba esa parte de mi –Nos vemos Haru- escuché que volvió a llamarme pero corte la llamada y guarde el celular, conforme puse un pie fuera del tren el aire frío me golpeo haciéndome tiritar, guarde las manos en los bolsillos de mi chamarra y maldije mi descuido al haber olvidado mi bufanda en la mesa de la entrada de la casa.

-Toma- di un pequeño salto cuando pusieron mi bufanda frente a mi cara y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Haru con esa cara inexpresiva

-¿Qué haces aquí?- tomé la bufanda y me la coloqué, sentí como poco a poco el frío disminuía haciéndome soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Vine por ti- alcé una ceja a modo de pregunta

-¿No tenías cosas por hacer?- comenzamos a caminar pero había algo de distancia entre los dos

-Ya las acabe- y después de eso todo lo que hubo entre los dos fue silencio, ninguno dijo palabra alguna en el recorrido a casa.

Llegamos finalmente a la puerta del departamento y Haru se colocó justo entre la puerta y yo evitando que entrara y me encerrara en mi habitación como tenía planeado hacer.

-Estás molesto- se cruzo de brazos

-No lo estoy- imité su posición y aun así él ni se inmuto

-Rin- se acercó un poco y yo retrocedí por reflejo, tenía su mirada fija en mi y juro por todos los dioses que existen que esa mirada azulada era mi perdición, trague saliva con dificultad sin apartar la mirada -¿Por qué?

-Vamos Haru- dije en tono molesto –De todos los que me hablaron o me mandaron un mensaje para felicitarme de quien más lo esperaba era de ti- pase una mano por mi cabello y continué –Rei y Nagisa me mandaron una postal, una jodida postal de donde se encuentran pasando sus vacaciones o su fuga de enamorados, pero tú ni una nota pegada en el refrigerador pudiste dejar- ahora fue mi turno de acércame solo que Haruka no retrocedió –Maldita sea Haru, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y simplemente pasaste de mi, si Sousuke hubiera olvidado mi cumpleaños no me hubiera dolido tanto como el hecho de que a ti no te importara ni un poco- lo aparte de la puerta y él no puso resistencia, metí las llaves y antes de entrar agregue –No entiendo porque me tuve que venir a enamorar de alguien tan idiota como tú- dicho eso entre a la casa y me quede congelado en ese mismo lugar al ver lo que estaba adentro.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rin- sentí el aliento de Haru en mi oreja y una leve descarga eléctrica me recorrió la espalda.

Haru me empujo para que terminara de entrar y él pudiera cerrar la puerta, no avance más y observe cada cosa. En la mesa se encontraban mis platillos favoritos seguramente hechos por él, a un costado se encontraba un pastel lo bastante grande para los dos y del cual podría apostar a que tenía la cantidad necesaria de azúcar para que fuera de mi agrado, al frente se encontraba un ramo de rosas con algunas flores de cerezo adornando el arreglo y debajo suyo había una caja envuelta en papel rojo con un listón plateado adornándolo.

-Todo esto…- traté de decir pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que me estaba dificultando el poder hablar

-Fueron las cosas que tenía que hacer- una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro y yo sentí que las piernas se me volvían gelatina.

-Haru, yo… lo de hace rato- comencé a decir y él solo negó con la cabeza –Lo siento- agache la cabeza sintiéndome el idiota más grande que podía haber

-Sabía que te enojarías al ver que no te había dicho nada, pero necesitaba que no estuvieras aquí o conmigo- me alzó la cabeza y con los pulgares comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que en algún momento había comenzado a caer –No llores Rin

-No lo hago- soltó una leve risa que a mi parecer fue de lo más encantadora, beso mi frente y por un momento pensé en mi confesión y que quizás tenía alguna posibilidad.

-Perdona Rin- negué

-Tú no tienes la culpa, preparaste todo esto para mí y yo te dije todo eso- la sonrisa de Haru se hizo más amplia y por un momento me vi tentando en besarlo, no lo hice

-Los dos somos unos idiotas- reí levemente –Vamos- tomo mi mano y me llevo a la mesa y como siempre, todo estaba delicioso, Haru tenía un talento increíble para la cocina y si algún día se retiraba de la natación bien podría sobrevivir de esto.

Nos quedamos en la mesa platicando y por extraño que fuera Haru hablaba más de lo que hacia normalmente pero siempre solo cuando estábamos los dos, discutimos por ver quien estaba comiendo el pedazo de pastel más grande y eso termino en una competencia de ver quien comía mas, al final a ambos nos dolía el estomago. Las rosas descansaban en un florero sobre uno de los muebles que había en la casa, el regalo seguía entre las manos de Haru.

-¿Ya lo voy a poder ver?- me miro y después a la caja

-Supongo- dijo y me lo entrego, un leve sonrojo se había posado sobre sus mejillas.

Tome la caja y la abrí lentamente no queriendo romper la envoltura, cuando finalmente lo logré abrí la caja con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente. En su interior se encontraba un anillo que colgaba de una cadena, el diseño del anillo estaba conformado por algunos tiburones, seguí examinándolo y en su interior me encontré con una pequeña frase "Fort he Future with You". Sentí como de nueva cuenta las lágrimas querían salir y con los ojos vidriosos mire a Haru, tenía el rostro levemente desviado y sonrojado pero aun así me miraba de reojo.

-¿Te gustó?- yo asentí y él extendió su mano –Dámelo- se lo entregué y después el señalo a su lado para que me fuera a sentar ahí.

Sentí como sus manos rozaron un poco mi cuello y después el contacto frío de la cadena con mi piel, vi el anillo descansando alrededor de mi cuello y por tonto que sonase me sentía igual que un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete.

-Gracias- le sonreí y él se sonrojo mas, se levanto sin decir nada y desapareció por el pasillo, mire sin entender a que había ido para allá y fui a buscarlo a su habitación.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y podía apreciar su cama, la abrí un poco más pudiendo ver el resto de su cuarto. Examine el lugar y no encontré rastro alguno de Haru sin embargo entre sus almohadas se encontraba un pequeño delfín rosa de peluche con un listón plateado, me acerqué y lo tomé

-Traté de encontrar un tiburón pero no tuve mucha suerte- gire a la puerta y ahí estaba Haru recargado en el marco de la puerta

-Este esta bien- sonreí, no lo admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos frente a él, pero ese delfín era la combinación de los dos y si, sonaba cursi pero era algo que no me importaba.

Volví a mirar al peluche ignorando a Haru pero sentí su mentón sobre mi hombro y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, mi corazón se aceleró por la cercanía

-¿Qué se supone qué haces?- pregunte alarmado y tratando de separarme pero él no me soltaba –Haru, suéltame

-No quiero- dijo, me sonroje al sentir sus labios sobre mi mejilla –Me gustas- me gire hasta quedar frente a él con cara de incredulidad

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas Rin- mi cara seguramente hacia juego con mi cabello –Siempre me has gustado- recargo su frente en la mía, yo apreté al delfín contra mi pecho –Desde que llegaste a fastidiarme con formar un equipo y tu constante parloteo, Te quiero- no lo pensé y lo bese, un simple roce, lento y torpe pero al fin había podido hacer lo que tantas veces había soñado, nos separamos y sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera agua cerca, solamente que esta vez ese brillo era causado por mi.

-Te quiero Haru- nos volvimos a besar a diferencia de que esta vez fue más profundo y la falta de oxígeno fue el causante de que nos separáramos -¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?- pregunte casi susurrando, él asintió y yo lo bese.

Decir que mi idea de cumpleaños había cambiado sería poco, si bien lo consideraba "importante", después de esto tenía un nuevo significado y todo gracias a Haru. Contar lo que paso esa noche sería dar más información de la necesaria solo basta con decir que ese cumpleaños se había vuelto por mucho en mi favorito.

* * *

**_Ya saben dejen sus comentarios con quejas, críticas, reclamos, flores o lo que gusten. Gracias por leer._**

**_Mattane._**


End file.
